Consumer electronics, such as cell phones, tablets and other portable electronic devices, are typically made of non-renewable, non-biodegradable, and sometimes potentially toxic materials. These consumer electronics are frequently discarded, leading to serious environmental contamination. Thus, electronic systems made of renewable and biodegradable materials and minimal amount of potentially toxic materials are desirable.
The use of biodegradable materials in electronics can reduce the accumulation of persistent solid waste, thereby benefiting the environment. In order to minimize the usage of non-biodegradable semiconductors, fully formed electronic devices have been fabricated on biodegradable flexible substrates. For example, electronic devices made from organic semiconductors on paper substrates have been reported. However, the performance of such electronics does not meet the requirements for state-of-the-art electronics. In addition, electronics that include cellulose nanofibril (CNF) substrates have been reported. However, microwave-based consumer electronic devices, which require exacting radio frequency (RF) properties have not previously been reported on cellulose nanofibril substrates.